In recent years, because of product adjustment, some metallurgical enterprises, iron and steel enterprises have substantially increased the demand for low pressure pure nitrogen production while maintaining the requirement for pure oxygen and/or pure liquid oxygen production. It is very common to produce such products as pure oxygen, pure liquid oxygen, low pressure pure nitrogen and waste nitrogen in two pressure columns for the separation of air via a process for the separation of air by cryogenic distillation. Moreover, the proportion of each product is determined by the designed air separation column, and will not make a very big difference during operation.
If it is intended to increase the low pressure pure nitrogen production significantly in the existing air separation unit, the general practice comprises a) replacing the old air separation unit with a new air separation unit which would, however, greatly increase the capital expenditures and waste the old air separation unit; b) investing in a new apparatus for purifying waste nitrogen to produce low pressure pure nitrogen, which would, however, increase both the capital and operation expenditures.
Thus, it is beneficial to revamp the original air separation unit to thereby increase the production of low pressure pure nitrogen.
CN103277981B discloses an apparatus and a method for increasing the ratio of nitrogen to oxygen products in an air separation unit. By omitting the auxiliary column mounted on the original upper column, the original upper column is heightened by 30%, and by switching the conduits for transporting the nitrogen and waste nitrogen produced from the upper column, the ratio of nitrogen to oxygen products increases from 1:1 to 2:1. However, this disclosure only aims at specific yield changes, and does not take into consideration the equilibrium of each stream in the subcooler and the flux of other conduits, thus is not universally applicable.